


Narcissus. (XIII)

by Felicidade



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicidade/pseuds/Felicidade
Summary: OOC. 第一人称。希望大家都能健健康康的老人在月末终于能上一上水更一更诺的梦。－Jeno视角。－故事后续会很狗血的，会很狗血的，会很狗血的——请自行斟酌是否继续阅读。－勿上升真人，你怎么舍得他们难过；勿上升作者，你的唾液说不定比作者的眼泪值钱，可别浪费了。－这次播放的是Ten的梦中梦。
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 2





	Narcissus. (XIII)

**Author's Note:**

> OOC. 第一人称。  
> 希望大家都能健健康康的老人在月末终于能上一上水更一更诺的梦。
> 
> －Jeno视角。  
> －故事后续会很狗血的，会很狗血的，会很狗血的——请自行斟酌是否继续阅读。  
> －勿上升真人，你怎么舍得他们难过；勿上升作者，你的唾液说不定比作者的眼泪值钱，可别浪费了。  
> －这次播放的是Ten的梦中梦。

Scene Eight. 梦中梦  
与他相遇的一瞬间，我的时间全然静止。  
在那个只为我打开的空间，神秘的香气指引我走向你。  
那个时候，我的事业刚刚起步，而且还未回到韩国，还是在英国发展。  
一次神差鬼使的机遇中，一间充满蓝色玫瑰的温室里，一座纯白钢琴前，遇见了他。  
我受一濒死之人所托，要求我好好照顾他。于是我把他接来，和我共住。  
当时我是向李东赫借了一橦别墅住着，我打开门，扛着他的行李──那个深红大箱子走进房子。  
他在门口呆站着，用目光打量着门后的走廊。如同一只小猫，水灵双眸眨动着求知的欲望，却害怕着眼前这个未知的世界。  
我放下手中的箱子，走到他面前，「进来好吗？我想你坐车这么久，应该想要休息的。」  
他看着我，又看了看我身后黑黑的门廊，不说话。  
「有我在。不用怕。」我掌心摊开伸前，邀请他握着我的手。  
他凝视着我的手，想了数秒后，握上我手。我牵着他，穿过黑暗的门廊，走至大厅。  
午后阳光穿透了落地窗，使整个大厅明亮起来，折射着点点的光尘。  
他睁着眼睛，似乎很惊喜眼前的景象，转头看了我一眼，确认着眼前的一切。  
「从今开始，这里是你的家。」  
「我的家。」他低下头，默念了一遍。  
「对，你的家。我会给你最好的一切，用尽力量保护你。我李帝努发誓。  
「现在告诉我你的汉字名字吧，我只知道你叫娜娜，本名一直都没机会问。」  
他贬了贬眼睛，「渽民，罗渽民。」  
听见他的名字，我忽尔想起以往有读过「渽」这个字，意指是清澈的流水。  
这样的名字配上这般的脸蛋，其实矛盾得很。  
像是历史上的张绿水、张玉贞一样。这样的容貌，注定是祸水，祸国倾城。  
当天晚上，我让他换上我的衣服，因为把他接来一事过于突然，我什么也没有准备。  
我让他睡在我的房间里，而我则睡在大厅的沙发上。

第二天早上我要上班，就让他在家中待着。他不会煮食，我弄好了饭才出门。  
他跟着我走到门后，我摸摸他的头，让他乖乖的等我回来。  
他眨眨眼，说好。胸腔中流动着从心脏传来的暖意，不知为何，竟涌现出「不想离开」的感觉。  
在这点点温馨和微小喜悦中，我迎来了第一个和他渡过的周末。  
我把他包得严严密密的，因为英国的初秋也着实寒冷。  
我带着他驾车去了商场，让他选了自己喜欢的衣服，也让他选了床，打算整理出一个睡房给他。  
我们在商场中走逛，我则张望着下一个购物点，看看有什么能给他买的。他突然摇摇我的手，指着不远处的琴行，「我想要去那个地方。」  
我也想不到理由拒绝，便领着他走进琴行，他马上走到玻璃橱窗里的三角琴前，随即弹起他最爱的Love Story。  
围观注视的人越来越多，最初我还没在注意到，但到后来，我发现围观的人都不是在注视他的手指，而是划一的注视着他的脸。  
他把挡风的围巾拉下来了，他的脸完整的曝露于大众的视线里。  
一阵阵抽气声传来，我打量着每一个人的目光，他们的眼晴……是凶狠而狰狞的捕食者，而他就是那个卑微而弱小的猎物。  
是的，我明白那样是怎样的眼神，是理智被欲望所折断的表现，是我家老头于餐桌之上、女人身上驰骋的疯狂。  
我明白，是因为我看着他的时候，我也出现过这样的眼神，琴盖倒影里的我，就是如此可怕。  
我深知那些眼神背后是多么可怕的坏心思，我马上把他拉走。戛然而止的琴键刺动着耳膜，人们都被刺激不禁按着耳朵阻止噪音的传入，但仍用着那种疯狂锐利的眼神看着他，有几个人甚至跟在我们身后。  
真是疯了，他们都疯了。  
我拉着他加快脚步回到车上，二话不说就开回家里。  
要是我不在的话，会发生怎样的情景？  
上次我能清醒过来，是因为我用尽了一切的自制力。  
在他面前，我可能是一个很冷静的照顾者，会摸摸他的头，会拖着他的手，从没逾越。可他不会知道，我每天洗澡用的是冷水。每天我都想着他的脸，低喊着他的名字，在自慰中得到暂时的放肆，然后用冷水冲刷手中的精液，那欲念的证明。  
初秋仍用冷水洗澡，怎看也是不正常，可不这样的话，我会疯掉的。  
回到家里，他抬头看着我，「怎么了？」  
我只得摆手说没事，让他去洗澡休息。  
他果然没再追问，乖巧的点点头，转身上楼。  
打自他搬来为我照顾，对于我的指示他从没反对，温驯的模样让我只想好好的疼爱，把一切悉数贡献给他。  
但同时，当我见到他，埋于身体深处的欲念就被全数勾出。像是一颗禁果，散发着迷醉的香气令人想要一口咬下，吃个不剩；但同时又不得不在提醒自己，一但吃下禁果，再没有第二颗。  
世上只有一个罗渽民。

初遇他的那个晚上，我就做了一个梦。  
我把这孩子压在身下，他的眼睛是多么的纯真，可我却冷酷地撕破了他的裹身衣物，用力咬下他身上嫩滑的肌肤，毫不留情的进入他的身体，在他的惨叫声回绕下我就更亢奋，更用力的挺进。一直的从前面进入已经无法达到更高的快感，我把他转了个圈，握着他的腰支，分开臀瓣再次插入，同时也噬咬着他光滑的背部，撕噬着他的蝴蝶骨，像是要把他的翅膀撕咬下来。他想要往前爬但被我固定着，只能继续被我侵犯。当看到他的身体布满渗着血丝和瘀伤，连呼叫也没有气力，眼睛里余下的是绝望时，我的心越发膨胀。  
看向眼前的镜子，那是一只凶恶的禽兽，正俯在一个绝美的少年身上一次又一次的蹂躏。  
那是我自己。

每天就这样，弄好他的食物我便上班，他目送我离开，然后我下班拒绝一切的联谊邀约，直奔回家，他是在大厅坐着看书，当我走至他面前他会贬贬眼，展现出甜美的笑容。  
他这朵含苞待放的玫瑰在我的照料下绽放，美态越发展现。  
这才是家啊，不再是冰冷的漆黑，穿过了门廊，里面会有着温暖的空气，有着我珍惜着的少年。  
当我发现自己每天踏出家门总有留恋，我便明白自己已经无法回到认识他之前的生活。

然而和谐的旋律终被打破，在某一天里我下班回家，家中的静谧消失无踪，传来的竟是他的哭叫声。  
我马上冲进大厅，看见的是被三个外国男子所按着的他，上身的衬衣被撕破，下身赤裸，两名男子各抓着他一只手，其中一个男子正强吻着他的唇。另外一人用手钳着他双腿使之大张，掏出了下体，正想要对他──  
我将那些男人都踢倒，马上把他拉到厨房里，指示他把门反锁，我让他开门才开。  
我则在门外应付那三个男人，他们正与我对峙。  
他那流着泪水的可怜姿态刻进我的心里，脑袋中爆发出愤怒的火光，理智瞬间断线。  
你们可知道他是我捧在掌心的人儿，小心翼翼呵护着的人儿，我也不敢让他滴出半点眼泪，而你们竟用脏手摸上这纯洁的躯体？  
脑袋被一片赤色侵占，我只知道摸过渽民的手指都要掰断；嘴巴接触过渽民的皮肤的下颌关节都得打歪；只要想要侵犯他的人下体都得给断掉。  
没人能碰他──在那一刻，我不再是我。  
当我清醒过来的时候，那三个男人满脸血已经躺在地上，有两个不醒人事，另外一个正在呜呼哀鸣，别说逃走，动不动得了也是问题。  
我拥有跆拳道黑带的资格，也拿过数次联赛冠军，所以我才自信能应付这几个体格远比我巨大的外国男子。不过，最后把他们打成这样子，连我自己也没想到。  
我报警后让他开门，他抬头看着我，半长黑发凌乱披散，眼泪仍不断溢出眼眶，我把他拥进怀轻声哄着，轻拍他的背。  
我脱下外套，披到他身上。眼睛尽量避开他露出的皮肤和部位，以免起反应，把他吓着。  
「好了，找件新衣服穿好不好？待会刑警会来。」  
他点了点头，脱离我怀抱，但走了几步又后退。我不解，但随之想到，那几个想要侵犯他的男人还在大厅躺着，他应该还在害怕。  
我上前把他拦腰抱起，害怕跌下的他立即扣上我脖子，把头靠在我颈侧。  
他就在怀中呢……我要干什么的话，他也反抗不了是吧……他那么的脆弱，那么的无力……  
撕破了衣服的话，那裸露的皮肤的触感该有多好……  
插进去的话，那个地方该有多紧致多温暖……  
开始动的话，他的叫声该有多诱人……  
要是喊「不要」的话，要是哭喊的话，会想更凶狠的占有吧……教会他喊我的名字，会想要把他做到昏过去吧……  
从头到脚，由内至外，为我所有……  
可这样做，那我和那几个男人有何分别？那样的话，先前的冷水澡也不白费了么？  
要是我真的这样做，从今以后，他会害怕我吧。

「渽民，莫怕。」我把他抱回房间中，冷静得连我自己也不相信。嘱咐他换好衣服，此时门铃就响起了。  
我打开了大门，把刑警领到大厅内交待了事发经过，地上那些男人到底是什么来头，刑警表示要询问受害者，也就是渽民，我便领着一男一女两个刑警上到二楼，敲响了他的房门。  
「他们想要知道一切的经过，你告诉刑警可以吗？」  
他有点退缩，但还是壮着胆子说出来。  
原来他正在大厅中坐着看书时，因空气太局促的缘故就拉开了一点落地窗，那几个人突然打破了整块落地窗冲了进来，把他抓住，他用力挣开可是失败。那些人正想要对他施暴，刚好我就回来，看见刚刚的那一幕。  
当他叙述完毕，我无意的捕捉到，刑警们的脸竟透露着异样的神色。  
那是和琴行那天，围观的人的眼光再次一模一样！  
我上前想要把他抱进怀内，为他挡去那么可怕的眼神，但男警竟然把我拦着，女警走到他面前，轻声的说着，「真是个漂亮的娃娃…… 」伸手想要抚摸他的脸，幸好他反应快避开了。  
然而女警强硬的捏着他肩膀，「如此漂亮，谁不想侵犯呢。」说完把他推倒于床上，摸上他的脸。男警也跟着说，眼神却开始变得空洞，「对啊，如此完美……」  
一看见这个情况我就明白事情正以失控的状态发展。我肘击拦着我的男警腹部，然后在男警吃痛之时推开女警，跑离睡房至一楼大厅，同样地，那些刑警用着捕食者的眼神看着我身后的他，然后缓缓步近我们。原本在为那三个男人验伤的刑警，也站了起来。  
疯了，疯了，所有人都疯了！  
我拉着他死命的跑出别墅，上车，没有回头看，只顾向前开。开到一个公园附近停泊，然后就在车子里面过了一整晚。  
第二天日出的时候，我走到公园里的自助咖啡机买了一杯咖啡，旁边有一部自动售报机，是最新的报纸，也顺手买了一份。  
然而标题却让我摔了手上的咖啡，因为那个标题的内容是：一群人于某间别墅内进行群交，因声量过大打扰邻居，邻居愤怒上前查看，在后院那完全破碎的磨砂落地窗中，看见有数个男人躺在地上，旁边有数具赤裸肉体交叠着，而那些声音就是性行为中的欢叫声。最后邻居被吓坏了，报警……详细有待警方公布资讯。

作为别墅的现居者和拥有者，英国警方事后暗地里把我和李东赫请去调查。李东赫什么都不知道，警方自然问不出什么；而我说出的版本是我回到家被几个男人袭击，我反击然后报警，可来的几个刑警都当成这是我的错，意图要打我，因为刑警有枪，我害怕就跑到附近一个公园里待着，直至翌日。  
我明白这是铤而走险，给不诚实的证词是在犯罪。  
我甘愿冒险的原因，出于我留意到那几个刑警完全没有想到向我们开枪，以及行动比先前迟缓，如同着了魔一样。我猜，他们受到某些东西影响。那么当他们清醒时，不一定会清楚记得当日发生的事。  
我必须把渽民隐去，这是为了保护他，也是保护所有人。

英国警方调查了别墅后，相信了我的供词，并向我解释说，他们也不清楚是怎样一回事，因为那几个刑警和男人的血液样本、身体检查、精神检查都很正常，也没有吸毒或是摄取任何违禁药物。我十分震惊，表示投诉他们的办事不力。在我的请求下，也许是威胁，警方向我播放了那几个人清醒后的口供录像。他们都表示自己看见一件极为完美的事物，那几个男人正是看见了它才冲进别墅，想要得到它。可他们每个人都说不上，那到底是什么。那一刻，他们只想要追随心底里真正想要的，想要拥抱占有那件极为完美的事物，它却突然消失……接下来发生的事情，那是因为他们想要好好的，把占有以行动表现出来──然后他们都扭头不愿再回忆，那对他们来说太羞耻了。  
之后警方公布的后续说法是「迷幻派对的狂欢」，因为这事件涉及刑警，性质也挑战到道德标准，为了不影响声誉，因此警方用了随便一个说法就给蒙混过去，接着人们渐渐淡忘这件事。  
这件事过于不合理，甚至是疯狂，用科学也无法确切解释，故很快便结案，事情便告一段落。

李东赫也有问我事情的来龙去脉，我用告知警方的说法告诉他，并找人替我造一个人头资料，那个人头资料是为渽民准备的，方便离境之用。因我担心警方还在留意我，故而让他代劳。  
我带渽民搬往李东赫另一橦私密度较高的别墅，着手把公司总部移往韩国，还有处理在韩国买地建房的事宜，也就是现在所居住的房子。  
英国已经不能再待下去。然后我带着渽民离开了英国，再次踏上韩国的土地，并且把他锁在房子里。  
为了确保他的三餐，我特意把已经退休的赵太太请来。当我还在读书时她已经服务我家了，所以我信任赵太太的人格；更重要的是，赵太太是有轻微眼疾，这正合我意，因为她不能看清渽民的脸。  
他喜欢看书，这个房子里有着数以万计的书籍让他打发时间；他喜欢蓝色玫瑰，我就特意从日本订来，供他种养照料。  
这个房子有着他喜欢的一切，但就没有钢琴，因为我不喜欢。自从琴行那次，我总觉得钢琴会让我失去他，虽然最终我还是改变主意让他学钢琴……

世人并不知道他的存在，也不能知道他的存在。  
渽民越发长大，身体纤瘦柔软不改，以往只到我肩头的个子今天与我平头，从幼小少年长成了年轻男子。  
长至胸前的黑发也剪去，留起了刘海，在我的选择下头发染成了淡金色。  
纵然如此，他依旧是纯真的目光，如同脱离尘世的妖精，纯粹而剔透，却总是不自觉的流露丝丝的媚态。那种超脱常理、超乎想像的美也随年岁增长而升华，如同玫瑰，美得张狂而危险。  
稍有不慎，我便会步上那几个男人和刑警的后尘。  
只可惜，最后我还是因酒力发作下，无法克制自己而对他做了那样的事。  
但他似乎不介意，然后就有了第二次、第三次……  
我想那几个男人和刑警，英国警方，甚至渽民自己，都不知道「迷幻」背后的来去缘由。  
只有我知道，箇中真相。  
『这样的容貌，注定是祸水，祸国倾城。 』  
『当我见到他，埋于身体深处的欲念就被全数勾出。 』  
『那是一只凶恶的禽兽，正俯在一个绝美的少年身上一次又一次的蹂躏。 』

对啊，那是上帝的禁果。以容颜迷惑，以美丽征服。  
模糊了性别的瑰丽之泽，甜美得失魂的色欲浮香。

只看一眼，足以失去理智。  
只要一瞥，道德皮囊下的本能全面曝光。  
毁于一旦，心中的道德法规。  
忘了一切，仅跟随本能而行动。  
可是，他是我的，他的香气，他的温暖，他的美丽，唯我独享。  
那怕他是一颗吞下便会死的禁果，他也是只属于我的禁果。

若说你是我的梦，那么我将不会从有你的梦之中醒来。


End file.
